Not just a pretty face
by clandestine.moon
Summary: Sorry for all Mikan fans 'cuz her best friend takes the spotlight this time. Hotaru Imai and her first day to Gakuen Alice. Read if you like.


NOT JUST A PRETTY FACE

Gakuen Alice fan fiction! yeah you got it! it's FICTION. GA is not mine, by the way.

* * *

The great gate of Gakuen Alice opened and in came a beautiful girl. Normally, the gate is always sealed and only the best of the gifteds are fortunate to be opened and enter the high gate. The Academy was very well known for it's gifted students therefore heavy security is a must. Undoubtedly, the girl is one of those who posses a so called 'Alice'. A reason enough to let her study at the prestigious and extra ordinary Gakuen Alice.

Hotaru Imai was awed by what's in front of her but nonetheless showed nothing on her outward appearance. She was in no position and time to gawk like an idiot like any other student. She always knew that she was different from her playmates and friends from her hometown, a lot different. She has the Alice of invention which allowed her to create any mechanical object she wished. Back at her hometown she always keeps her ability as a secret but now that she found the place where she belonged, she need not to hold her talent anymore.

She could smell the fresh scent of the school grounds and a seemingly annoying sweet scent of perfume. The perfume was too sweet and irritating for her liking. She sneezed and found a handkerchief in front of her. She looked up and saw the brightest shade of purple orbs she have ever seen.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice!" a blond early adulthood man was smiling at her. "Do you have a cold?" He asked.

"I don't have a cold. Thank you for the offer but no thanks" She said stoically. 'I don't like the smell' she thought.

"I am Narumi. You're homeroom teacher." still smiling widely he said. He almost looked like a woman but Hotaru is way smarter to be fooled.

She nodded and followed the skipping Narumi inside the Middle School building ahead. She was gestured to change into her uniform inside her three star room after the explaining and determining her star rank. She was then instructed to wait outside the 2B classroom so that Narumi would have time to introduce her.

"Good morning my lovely students!" Narumi entered the notorious classroom and twirled then gave a bow.

The students stopped what they were doing and stared at their weird teacher. It was very suspicious that Narumi seemed very hyper, jumpy and downright weirder than normal. After sometime, they sat down on their respective seats without even giving a reply to his greeting.

"It seems he's weirder than today" Mochiage whispered to his seatmate and best bud Koko.

"Yeah" Koko replied with his mischievous smile while nodding continuously.

Narumi clapped his hands " I have a very special news for everyone!" then he spread his arms to the sides forming a V form like a cheerleader.

Koko seemed very excited that he couldn't hold it. He jumped on his table and screamed " We have a new student!" he was very excited himself like Narumi but a little less gay.

He earned different responses from his classmates. He held up his hands and waved, gesturing that he isn't finished yet " and it's a girl!" with it he showed his goofy grin.

The crowed cheered with excitement with what Koko said. He illuminated the crowed with his antics and when he was contented, he took his seat. Meanwhile, Narumi was on left out and looked very worn out that Koko beat him to deliver the news. He was eccentric earlier but it was just stolen by the mind reader.

"Alright. Now that Koko here already announced what I wanted to say" Narumi said then gave Koko a warning look and thought to boost "Please come in, my dear!" he enthusiastically added.

The door slid open and in came a beautiful new student. She has short jet black hair that ended above her shoulders, deep purple eyes, and pale complexion that added to her pretty but fragile look. She gave most people the implication that she is from a good family by how refined she acts. But somehow Hotaru never cared.

"Whoa" the class was awed and star struck by the new face. She looked very pretty and elegant while walking gracefully to the center front of the classroom.

Narumi started writing her name on the board " Please introduce yourself" he ushered.

"Good morning. I am Hotaru Imai. Possess the Alice of invention and is currently a three star" she plainly introduced herself.

"Do you have something to say, dear?" Narumi said to Hotaru. He was smiling widely to the new student. Being sweet to everyone is one of his many assets as what he believes and he also has the Human Pheromone Alice to add his charm.

"Yes, actually. Do not call me dear" came a bland reply. The class were snickering about what Hotaru said to Narumi thinking that the girl was cool and funny.

One hand was raised and Narumi let him ask Hotaru a question.

"What are your favorites?"

"Money, inventions, and Mikan" Koko said a loud of what Hotaru was thinking.

"Where are you from?" another question was raised.

"Nagoya" still Koko invaded her privacy.

"Do you have a brother?" Sumire asked. She was curious if Hotaru has a twin or even an older brother. Even if she is the self-proclaimed president of Natsume and Ruka's fan club, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye of a potential hottie. Not that Sumire would acknowledge that Hotaru is pretty.

"Yes" Koko answered the third question that was thrown at Hotaru.

Now that Hotaru was interrupted three times by an annoying mind reader, she couldn't help but be pissed. She originally planned to be a little nice to them and completely focus on her studies but facing an annoying person decomposed her plan to be nice.

Hotaru smiled at Koko and asked "Who are you?"

"You can call me Koko and I'm a mind reader" he replied as he pointed himself.

Hotaru whispered something to Narumi and went out of the classroom. After a while she returned with her backpack on hand.

"I have a gift for you, Koko" Hotaru said with a smile after she came back and was searching something inside her bag.

"For me? Really?" Koko said as his face brightened. The time Hotaru entered the classroom, he thought that she was really pretty. Not only does she admire her but it was like he has a little crush at first sight on Hotaru. He was a little confused on why Hotaru went out after whispering something to Narumi. He was very happy at the moment that he did not have the concentration to read what was on her mind.

Many guys inside the classroom were a little jealous of Koko for recieving a gift from the said pretty girl. Sumire was sensing something weird coming from the girls in her class and she found the new girl odd. She was a little stoic for Sumires liking but did not hate her because there was nothing to hate about her. The only thing that Sumire hates about a girl is over confidence and being too flirty to others. Sumire likes the stoplight, period.

Meanwhile, at the back of the classroom two pair of eyes were analyzing the actions of Hotaru. One was a pair of clear blue eyes and the other was maroon red. They were observing the girl if she is a fan girl or not. If she is, it would be a pain for the two of them but if not, well nothing really changes.

"Hey, Natsume. I guess she is a fangirl after all." Ruka whispered to Natsume. After he heard that Hotaru has a present for the goofy Koko. He thought that the girl only judges by the appearance. After all, Koko isn't half bad if it comes to looks.

"Hn" Natsume, the delinquent was unimpressed. He was never easy to please even though Hotaru earned a three star ranking from her very first day. But after all, Natsume never cares. He is a special star, anyways.

Hotaru was still searching for her desired gift for Koko. She was really impressed by him and at the same time pissed. She witnessed through him the first ever Alice that is different from hers, the first Alice she'd seen inside the Academy. But she was pissed at him for not giving her the opportunity to answer the questions and more importantly, for disrespecting her privacy. What does he take her for? A retard? Hotaru felt the smooth surface of the object and she took it out of her bag.

The class was once again surprised by her actions. It was only her first day and she already made and showed them one of her inventions and they presumed it would be given to Koko. 'Cool' some of them thought.

"A toy gun?" came a quetioning classmate that was very curious about Hotaru's gift.

"Not quite" Hotaru said with an evil smirk that surprised the class. Koko was horrified after reading her thoughts and tried to cover himself but it was too late. Hotaru pulled the trigger of the gun that she pointed at Koko. She bullet was fast and a sound of 'baka' was heard along with the impact that Koko received.

Koko was on the ground with swirls on his eyes after the impact. It was stronger thus more painful than Sumire's punches that he usually gets. Indeed it was not an ordinary gift.

Hotaru looked evil in front of her classmates "Baka gun: an invention of mine that allows me to inflict pain through shooting more of an idiot the person, the more pain it inflicts." she said and pointed the baka gun again at Koko "I hate it when people gets too comfortable with me.". She then took her seat in front beside a boy with eyeglasses that looked smart enough to comprehend what she said without the consent of Narumi.

"Free period! Goodbye!" Narumi said and dashed outside the classroom. The class just sweat dropped at his actions.

'Predictable' Sumire thought of Narumi.

Koko recovered form the pain and so did his little crush on Hotaru. Now that he felt her wrath, he found her scary. He swore to himself not anger her again. Koko gulped and heaved a sigh. His love was too short.

Sumire was smiling and found Hotaru cunning. She was not over confident nor flirty, she liked it. She was also sure that she wouldn't steal her spotlight and her love life. Having Hotaru would be fun.

Ruka was surprised and taken a back by what Hotaru demonstrated. After he thought they would earn another fan girl,she proved him wrong. She was a lot more prettier now that Ruka learned that she isn't a potential fan girl. He heaved a sigh.

Natsume was just Natsume. After the loud impact and the deceleration of Hotaru, he resumed his nap time.

Mochiage just thought "Koko got shot. Ouch"

"Pretty, intelligent but scary" The remaining occupants of the 2B classroom Middle School division thought.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

It's my first fan fic story!

I hope that it isn't bad. But if you think it is... well, what can I do?

Just drop me comment, 'kay?

Anything would do. XD

Thanks for reading!


End file.
